Existing automatic generation of reminders provides reminders based on input text as a note. The method extracts textual information from the user input mainly based on either template or keywords to generate reminders. Accordingly, the information extracted for generating the reminders is restricted to the template or the keywords.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.